


i like me better when i'm with you

by weonderlust



Series: sweeter than apples from the garden of hesperides [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Demigods, Fluff, M/M, Percy Jackson!AU, are u sold yet, i think, implied jeongcheol, jun calls minghao 'cutie' and 'baby boy', slight meanie, slight soonhoon, tbh the angst is almost non-existent, the others are only mentioned - Freeform, this is NOT SAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weonderlust/pseuds/weonderlust
Summary: “I will never, in a million years, like you,” Minghao sternly says—his eyes all fire and ice, and Junhui smiles bitterly. A laugh then comes out of his mouth, empty and hollow, but Minghao doesn’t seem to notice it.(Or: Junhui flirts and Minghao doesn’t like children of Aphrodite.)





	i like me better when i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> written for junhao day and jun day ♡  
> title is from lauv’s i like me better

It’s not an unfamiliar sight when the campers at Camp Half-Blood sees Minghao glaring at a group of Aphrodite kids. It seemed like every new camper claimed by Aphrodite would receive a _tsk_ from the child of Hecate, much to their confusion.

“Why does he hate us so much?” Two girls stepped into their cabin after witnessing Minghao scowled at one of their half-brothers for asking where Mingyu is.

“Maybe he’s jealous because of our good looks?” one of them snickers and her friend laughs, throwing herself on the bed.

“Minghao is good looking, though. I have no idea what you girls are talking about,” a voice comes from behind them and they flinched a little, already knowing whose voice that belonged to.

“Junhui—” she starts, with a roll of her eyes.

“I don’t really think you should talk about other people like that. Especially if you don’t know them.”

One of the two girls snort. “And you’re defending him because…? He hates you just as much as he hates all of us, you know.”

Her friend who seemed deep in a thought suddenly gave a gasp. “Oh! He doesn’t hate Mingyu though. They’re practically joined at the hip.”

Junhui’s frown deepens.

 

*

 

Annoying. Flirty.

If Minghao could describe Junhui with only two words, then these would be it. If you asked him for more than two words, then he would tell you to look up for the synonyms of these words.

Junhui was a child of Aphrodite, duh—that’s no surprise, so obviously he would own these traits. And no, that was not Minghao stereotyping the whole Aphrodite cabin—that was him being truthful because every single Aphrodite kid he met had owned the same traits.

So, by default, they are all the same.

“…But aren’t you friends with like, three of the Aphrodite campers?” Mingyu asked, putting his gear on. They’re getting ready for Rock Climbing and Minghao still hasn’t grasp the fact that lava is being used as ‘extra challenge’. But hey, that’s Camp Half-Blood to you. “Also, I’m not annoying or flirty.”

“Yeah, you’re only annoying.”

Mingyu is Junhui’s half-brother which, again, is no surprise. He’s drop dead gorgeous, too. He’s been Minghao’s best friend for as long as he can remember and he can confidently conclude that Mingyu wasn’t like his other half-siblings.

“Thanks,” Mingyu snorts, “but seriously, though. Why do you hate Junhui so much?” He doesn’t ask why he hates the Aphrodite kids so much because he knows—he was there when Minghao cried his heart out.

“I don’t hate him,” Minghao says, eyeing the lava but even his expression softens. “I just hate it when he flirts. It’s—”

“Annoying. We get it.”

Minghao rolls his eyes. “I don’t know what is up with that guy. Flirts with everyone like he owns the place—”

“You do know that he only flirts with you, right? Now I get why your mom isn’t Athena. You’re so dense.”

“Yeah, says the person who didn’t notice Wonwoo pining over him,” Now it’s Minghao’s turn to snort. “And really—the concept of Junhui liking me? Ridiculous.”

Mingyu opens his mouth to argue when Minghao walks over to the wall to start climbing. Mingyu shakes his head.

“Whatever floats your boat, I guess.”

 

*

 

When Minghao first killed his first monster on the way home from school, his father had explained to him about his mother, who apparently was the Hecate—the Greek Goddess of Magic (which explains how he manipulated the mist in such a hectic situation), and that he needed to attend Camp Half-Blood.

Sure, he was furious at first because it took Minghao a fight with a monster for his father to tell him about his mother, whom he thought had left them for another rich family, and why he had always believed that magic was real—in front of his eyes, between his fingertips. Always there always swirling _,_ swirling _, swirling_.

His father had told him that when he arrives at Camp Half-Blood, he’ll be claimed by his Godly mother and will be trained because the world was dangerous for his kind and he needed to protect himself and those he loved.

He mentioned that he could change the world, too. For the better. Minghao always liked his father’s optimism.

And at camp is where he met the cutest Aphrodite boy. Flirty, and striking. An air of confidence whenever he went. His smile was blinding and without warning, Minghao falls for sweet nothings.

Then, that boy broke his heart. Ripped it out of his chest to tear it into pieces that Minghao could never place back together.

He vowed never to love a child of Aphrodite again.

 

*

 

Even when Minghao is a son of Hecate, he (with shame) isn’t very good in manipulating the mist. Whatever happened when he was a child and in front of the monster was pure luck, and he isn’t a Child of Luck.

Chiron advices him to keep practicing so when he’s not busy with sword practice and horse riding, he goes to the forest where they usually play Capture the Flag and tunes out all the thoughts in his head except for _You can do this_.

Today was one of those days because Soonyoung was kind enough to give the rest he deserves and he’s getting better at sword fighting.

Thank the Fates, he thinks. (Soonyoung can be strict, sometimes. And scary, especially with a sword.)

However, apparently, the Fates was not on his side.

“Hey, cutie, you’re going to hurt yourself up there.” Minghao snaps out of his focus and almost falls off the branch he’s on. The mist that was swirling on the tip of his fingers disappears the moment it appeared.

He doesn’t even need to look down to know who the hell just disturbed him. He groans. “Shut up, Junhui. What are you even doing here?”

“I should be the one asking you that,” Junhui replies, and his eyes seem more brown than usual. Not that Minghao noticed. He doesn’t care. “I was looking for you. I wanted to practice archery together.”

Minghao’s heart skips a beat. _Traitor_. “Go practice with Soonyoung or Seokmin. I’m busy.”

He waves his hand and tries to refocus when Junhui speaks up again, “With what?”

 _Ugh_. “I’m practicing, too.”

“Magic?” Junhui’s eyes widens in excitement. “Can I see?”

“No,” the other answers. “Go away.”

“You’re adorable.”

“Call me adorable again and I will not hesitate to summon the monsters of Tartarus to bite you.”

“ _You_ can bite me.”

This time Minghao loses his balance and topples off. He would have broken a leg if it weren’t for Junhui’s fast reflexes.

“Are you okay?” he asks and the teasing tone isn’t there. Minghao’s a little surprised at how genuine he sounded. He turns his head to glare at him but with Junhui smiling like he placed the stars in the sky, he blanks.

(He’ll break your heart. They do that, remember?)

He pushes him off. “Gods, I would have broken a bone because of you!”

“But you didn’t,” Junhui smiles. “So, want to practice archery?”

(He’ll hurt you. Just like what he did to you.)

“Maybe later…” Minghao finds himself answering. “Just be aware that I’ll score higher than you.”

“You’re really adorable,” Junhui pats his head and runs before Minghao could beat the shit out of him.

Later that day, archery practice went better than he expected.

 

*

 

Some days, the flirting is okay.

Like that one time where Minghao woke up in the infirmary because he knew he fucked up in his quest, Junhui is always there with an abundant of corny jokes and lame pick-up lines.

“Go away,” Minghao turns his body so he wouldn’t have to look at Junhui, “you’re giving me a headache—and I already have a headache.”

“And you know what Poseidon said? ‘Girl, are you the riptide? Because you sweep me off my feet.’ Hah! That dude is legendary!”

Minghao buries himself in the blankets as Junhui laughs his heart out. After a few more jokes, he can hear Junhui yawning as he stands up.

He pats his head—gentle and kind and Minghao wills himself not to curl against his hand. “Have a good rest, cutie. You did well.”

The child of Hecate beams at the praise and chose to ignore the pet name. He peeks out of his blanket to see Junhui walking towards the door and he calls out, “Junhui.”

The other turns towards him, and there’s a smile on his face.

Minghao thinks it’s nice.

“Thank you.”

Junhui chuckles and nods shyly. “I’ll see you at dinner later.”

 

*

 

Then, there’s that time where Minghao almost earned himself another few days in the infirmary because of what happened during a game of Capture the Flag.

The Aphrodite cabin and Hecate cabin are on opposing teams but even with that fact, Junhui tags along Minghao like it’s nothing.

“Honestly, Junhui, is this one of your team’s tactics? Follow your boyfriend? Because I don’t think that’s a smart plan.”

Junhui smiles widely. “You called me your boyfriend.”

“Wha—? I did not!” Minghao turns red. “Go away.”

“So, boyfriend—”

“You’re impossible. I hate you.”

“You love me.”

“Ridiculous.”

“My _boyfriend_ is in denial,” Junhui laughs. “Anyways, I followed you because I wanted to ask you directions on how to get to the creak.”

“That’s it? Just head over there,” Minghao points then scowls. “Why didn’t you ask me earlier?”

Junhui bites his lip. He seems hesitant on answering. “I… I wanted to stay with you a little longer.”

“Flirt somewhere else. I have a game to win.”

“Of course, your team is going to win. You have the Nike cabin on your side.”

“Sucks to be you,” Minghao giggles then sticks out his tongue. He almost trips as he backed away when Junhui suddenly walks closer to lift his chin.

“Put that tongue back in. Don’t temp me, baby boy.”

Minghao physically recoils. His chest feels tight and his mind is a little haywire. He takes a deep breath and exhales. _Baby boy_. Before he could say anything, Junhui winks at him and wishes him _good luck, even though you already have it_.

Heart still beating fast, he turns around to run. He mutters profanities when he almost runs into a tree.

(After the game, Junhui looks for him to congratulate their team on their win and to make sure he’s alright. Minghao tells him to go away.)

 

*

 

Most of the time, however, the flirting makes Minghao want to impale Junhui with his sword.

During breakfast, the campers can sit with their friends instead of only their half-siblings. Oh, he should have been prepared.

Minghao was only half-awake when it happened.

“Good morning, cutie,” Junhui greets as he slides into the seat next to Minghao. Then, the inevitable happened—he kissed him, on the cheek. If Minghao wasn’t fully awake before, he is now.

“What the hell, Wen Junhui,” he hisses and everyone at the table looks at them.

“That’s a weird way to say _good morning, too_.”

Minghao is clearly aware of the audience he attracted. So instead of lashing out, he goes for a glare then proceeds to eat his breakfast. Wanting to avoid Junhui, he slams his utensils after he’s done eating.

Nobody wants to ask why there’s a fork embedded about an inch deep into the wood of the table—or why Minghao looks like he has a permanent frown on his face.

 

*

 

Junhui finds it his new life mission to just kiss Minghao anywhere at any given time. Surprisingly, Minghao doesn’t seem angry about it, compared to the first time it happened.

 

Each morning, when Minghao walks out of his cabin, Junhui pulls him into a kiss.

“Good morning, baby boy.”

Minghao, hazy and breathless (Junhui is a _really_ good kisser) would mutter, “Good morning.”

 

At the strawberry field, instead of picking the strawberries like Chiron asked them to, they would end up feeding each other.

Somehow, it always leads to kisses and almost kisses.

 

Junhui also finds it a habit to slam Minghao against any nearest flat solid when they’re playing games.

“I’m still going to win,” Minghao says the moment Junhui releases his lips.

The other leans so that their foreheads would touch. “I know you will.”

 

(There’s only one thing, though—Minghao never kisses back.)

 

*

 

“Where’s Junhui?” Minghao asks Mingyu at one of the tables at the pavilion. Beside him, Wonwoo looks up from his book at the mention of his best friend.

Mingyu thinks for a moment. “Your boyfriend went out to teach a Demeter guy—what was him name, again? Ah, Youngjae or something. They’re at the Archery range.”

Minghao tries not to frown and nods. “Thanks.”

Wonwoo laughs and nudges Mingyu. “Told you he wasn’t going to react when someone says Junhui is his boyfriend. So, Minghao, how did it happen?”

“What are you talking about?” Minghao squints his eyes then shakes his head. “I have to go meet Junhui. Talk to you guys later.”

 

( _Do you think they’re in love?_

Wonwoo goes back to reading his book. _They’ve always been in love_.)

 

*

 

Minghao sees Junhui and the Demeter kid whose name he doesn’t bother to remember before they could see him.

He watches them from a distance and it’s clear to see that this Demeter guy is just feigning he doesn’t know what to do—just to get closer to Junhui.

For some reason, Minghao clenches his fist at that fact.

When he walks over to where they are, Junhui immediately beams at him and Minghao feels a little proud at that.

“Hey,” he greets.

“Hey you.”

“I was looking for you.”

“Were you?” Junhui chuckles before pulling him into a kiss—as always.

Minghao turns his head to the Demeter kid and the latter seems annoyed. “I’ll see you later… or tomorrow, Junhui. You seem busy.”

“Oh? Alright, then.”

The child of Hecate smiles victoriously.

 

*

 

Everything took a turn on the fourth of July.

The campers gather at the beach to watch the launching of fireworks. Junhui can see Jeonghan and Seungcheol sitting on a log, talking to Soonyoung and Jihoon. Wonwoo and Mingyu are walking hand in hand by the sea. Behind him, Joshua is playing the guitar (his half-sisters are his ‘fans’) while Seokmin and Chan are running around with the sparklers. Seungkwan is on one side, telling another famous Greek story to his audience with Hansol by his side.

His best friends are all here.

Except for one person—a certain child of Hecate.

He looks around and confirms that Minghao is still in his cabin.

When he arrives at the Hecate cabin, Junhui knocks on the door. His heart drops when he hears _crying_ from inside.

He slams against the door. “Minghao! Are you okay? I’m going in.”

Junhui was not prepared to the sight of Minghao crying his heart out and clutching the sheets like his life depended on it.

“Minghao—what happened?”

“Go away.”

“ _Minghao_.”

“Why does it have to be you again? Which part of ‘Go away’ do you not understand?”

Junhui blanks. “Please tell me what happened. I don’t want to see you cry. I—”

“There’s nothing you could do to help, okay? I cry every fourth of July. It’s not your business.”

“But—”

“You’re here because you like me, right?” Minghao’s tone drops and he sounded so frustrated and done with everything—with Junhui. “Well, guess what—”

Junhui doesn’t say anything. He really thought everything was fine between them. Maybe better.

“I will never, in a million years, _like_ you,” Minghao sternly says—his eyes all fire and ice, and Junhui smiles bitterly. A laugh then comes out of his mouth, empty and hollow, but Minghao doesn’t seem to notice it.

“I… you’re right. I’ll leave you alone.”

Everything is colder when Junhui walks out.

 

*

 

True to his words, Junhui did leave Minghao alone.

Minghao doesn’t get morning kisses anymore. He’s always alone in the strawberry fields. He would be lying if he said he didn’t expect any kisses during games or during breakfast at the pavilion.

And every time he sees Junhui, a wave of guilt washes over him.

Junhui is sad—anyone can see that. He’s still smiley and all but he’s more reserved now. Like a bomb waiting to go off, like someone who just had his heart broken.

When their eyes meet (if Minghao is even lucky), there’s no winks or blowing of kisses. No heart eyes. His brown eyes are dark and the stars in them died out.

Inevitably, Minghao feels empty.

 

*

 

Minghao has always hated stereotypes and hypocrites.

But he’s one for stereotyping Junhui—and right now, thinking about Junhui’s lips and craving for his touch makes him hate himself even more.

 

*

 

“Stop staring into space like that. You’re worrying me,” Wonwoo shakes his shoulders and hands him his gear for another rock climbing lesson. Usually, he would train with Mingyu but he’s busy. “Are you okay? We can do this later if you’re tired.”

Minghao shakes his head. “I have a lot on my mind, that’s all.”

“Didn’t know Junhui takes up so much of your mind’s space,” Wonwoo comments and feels Minghao flinch. He pats him on his back. “This is about him, isn’t it?”

“He… he’s avoiding me. It doesn’t feel right.”

“Isn’t that what you wanted?”

Minghao raises an eyebrow. Children of Athena and their blunt responses.

“I wanted him… to stop flirting.”

“But you liked it.”

“Like what?”

Wonwoo chuckles. “The flirting. The attention he gives you. The pet names. The _kisses_.”

Minghao looks at him.

“I saw you two at the strawberry fields. I didn’t tell anyone, don’t worry.”

“…I don’t want him to make fun of my feelings,” Minghao sighs.

“He doesn’t even know of your feelings, Gods.”

When Minghao is silent, Wonwoo nudges him and smiles reassuringly, “Talk to him. Don’t be an ass.”

 

*

 

That night, he creeps out of his cabin.

Every time Minghao has a nightmare, he would walk along the beach, careful not to attract any attention. He wouldn’t want to be caught dead.

He expected to see Jeonghan and Seungcheol sneaking out (long story) and making out by the campfire.

What he didn’t expect was to see Junhui sitting by the fire that was slightly glowing from being used earlier that night.

“Hey.” Minghao’s voice cracks.

“…Hey.”

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

Junhui laughs softly and Minghao misses hearing it. “Shouldn’t you, too? What, couldn’t dream of me—” he bites his tongue to stop talking. “I’m sorry. Habit.”

The other raises an eyebrow. “You flirt on habit?”

“Only with you,” Junhui realizes what he just said, “Ah! That wasn’t flirting, either. I was just saying the truth.”

Minghao nods. For a quiet moment, they watched at the dying campfire. Then, Junhui speaks up, “Why… were you crying that night?”

“I… I—” he chokes up at the question. Junhui rubs his back. “A few years ago, I had my heart broken. It was on the fourth of July. The same place—the beach.”

(Junhui doesn’t mention that his heart was broken on the same night, too.)

“I understand. Look Minghao—I’m _so_ sorry if I ever made you uncomfortable. I shouldn’t have pushed it too far. Let’s just… be friends again, okay?”

Minghao purses his lips together. “Okay.”

Junhui smiles—but it’s a sad smile. It’s the smile Minghao is familiar with because he sees it every day in the mirror when he remembers that he made Junhui so sad to the point where his eyes don’t shine. “The stars look so pretty tonight. I might fall asleep here.”

The other stares at him. His eyes are closed and the sad smile is still there. He could see the stars, the Sun and Moon, smiling at him and in that moment, he realized.

“I love you.”

Junhui’s eyes shot wide open.

“I love you,” he says again—braver, bolder, brighter.

“Minghao, don’t… don’t do this to me.”

“Do what?”

“Don’t say things you don’t mean. It _hurts_.”

“But I do—I love you. I thought I hated the flirting and the pet names but really, I didn’t. I liked the kisses and I’m sorry I never kissed back. I thought Aphrodite kids are only flirts who break hearts but I’m stupid for thinking that—for thinking _you_ would ever do that. I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Junhui’s take shaky breaths. He’s so confused and Minghao blames himself because he was the one who did this to him.

He cups his face and leans to place a kiss on his lips. Junhui breaks into a sob.

“I’m not a rebound, right?”

“No, never will be. I love you sincerely, wholeheartedly.”

“You know, I’m the best at tracking emotions but you… you were so difficult. I couldn’t pinpoint what you felt when you were with me.”

“But now you do. I’m sorry it took so long.”

Junhui kisses him and Minghao allows himself to melt in it. “I love you, too.”

 

*

 

“Soonyoung, stop hogging the seat. I need to see who loses.”

“But I want to be closer to you.”

It’s the time of the week where campers battle in a sword duel and for this round, it’s Junhui against Mingyu.

“Who do you think will win?” Wonwoo asks and Jihoon snorts.

“I’m not placing any bets with _them_. I can beat them both in seconds.”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes. “Sure, Jihoon. I think Mingyu will win.”

Jihoon snorts again. “Whipped.”

“It’s Junhui!” Minghao waves at him and Junhui waves back.

Wonwoo chuckles from behind him. “You finally made up?”

From the field, Junhui winks at Minghao and blows a kiss. Instead of feigning disgust, he smiles fondly.

Soonyoung gasps at this foreign reaction.

“Even better,” Minghao smirks, “we’re together now.”

Jihoon cheers, closing Soonyoung’s gaping mouth. “Atta boy, Minghao.”

Junhui walks over to where he is sitting and leans in. “Won’t you kiss me?”

And Minghao does.

**Author's Note:**

> this is not my best : (  
> i’ll do my best to improve!


End file.
